Le charme de l'uniforme
by Selienna
Summary: Vous savez que certaine demoiselle sont sensibles au charme des hommes qui portent l'uniforme. Elles trouvent cela plus séduisant. Peut - être aussi que certains hommes ont une préférence aussi pour le porte de l'uniforme. Et peut - être que c'est le cas de Steve et Danny. McDanno. De l'humour. Attention présence d'un lemon ( scènes explicites) ! Fic terminée !


Bonsoir à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle petite fiction qui j'espère va vous plaire ! C'est un OS et je me dois de vous avertir qu'il y a des scènes à caractère explicite dans cette fic ! Cependant j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pouvoir l'écrire et suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin vous la partager en espérant sincèrement que sa lecture vous soit agréable !

Bonne lecture !

Le charme de l'uniforme.

Danny sourit ouvertement. Il était seul et marchait dans la jungle hawaïenne en espérant ne pas se perdre. Afin de se changer les idées, il avait décidé de repenser à la tête complètement désabusé de Steve quand le gouverneur lui avait annoncé qu'il ferait défilé des militaires, afin de montrer la puissance de l'armée qui défendrait Hawaïï en cas de conflit ou d'insécurité. Ce coup de pub médiatique avait sur le moment fait échanger un regard entendu aux deux amants et aux cousins. Ce genre d'affaire ne les concernait pas et Danny trouvait même la politique assez absurde et hypocrite.

Le sourire de Steve avait cependant, disparu quand Chin avait demandé en quoi cela les concernait. Le gouverneur avait alors répondu qu'il serait judicieux que lors de ce défilé la police hawaïenne montre aussi sa puissance. Il avait trouvé cela pratique d'avoir un ex - SEAL au sein du 5 - 0. Il avait donc demandé à Steven de défiler. Sur le coup la décomposition du visage de McGarrett avait été absolument hilarante. Chin avait tapé dans le dos du brun dans un geste compatissant contrastant cependant avec son grand sourire. Danny quant à lui c'était ouvertement moqué du SuperSEAL. Seul Kono avait eu la délicate attention de masquer son sourire derrière sa main afin de ne pas affliger plus le pauvre capitaine de corvette.

Les ordres étaient les ordres et le SEAL avait accepté. Il ne voulait pas déshonorer sa place et son esprit patriotique le poussait à honorer fièrement les militaires qui défileraient avec lui. Cependant, faire le guignol à des fins politiques pendant que le crime sévissait à Hawaïï. Non, mais vraiment, où le gouverneur avait la tête.

Le défilé aurait lieu sur une plaine Hawaïenne. Et là étrangement c'est Daniel qui avait moins ri. Pour y parvenir il fallait traverser une petite jungle qui par ailleurs n'en était pas vraiment une. Certes il n'y avait pas de goudron juste de la terre au sol, des plantes et des feuilles. Dans le ciel, les arbres se rabattaient le zébrant de branches marrons. Mais la forêt n'était pas assez dense pour que l'on appelle cela une jungle. Enfin ... aux yeux de tout Hawaïen. Parce qu'aux yeux de Danno ce qu'il traversait actuellement avait tout d'une jungle.

Williams soupira. La tentation de voir son homme défilé l'avait poussé à se rendre sur ces chemins et il regrettait un peu à présent au vu de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Heureusement il savait qu'en cas de problèmes les cousins ne seraient pas loin.

A moins d'une demi - heure avant le défilé, c'est ce il dû faire appel à eux ne trouvant toujours pas le chemin devant le mener à la plaine ou il se déroulait. Les cousins vinrent donc le chercher et le guidèrent vers une plaine dégagée.

C'était un endroit magnifique ou avait été installé deux immenses rangées de gradins face à face, mais à une certaine distance l'une de l'autre. Probablement les militaires défileraient dans cet espace. Chin, Kono et Danny choisirent leurs places et retrouvèrent même Kamekona qui tentaient de profiter de ce grand rassemblement pour vendre des crevettes ou simplement faire connaître son enseigne. Ils s'installèrent donc tous ensemble dans la cacophonie qui les entouraient.

A l'apparition du gouverneur sur une estrade entre les deux rangées de gradins, le bruit ce fit plus intense encore. Il était entouré d'au moins cinq gardes du corps tout près de lui, mais Williams ne doutait pas qu'il devait y 'en avoir encore plus, positionné à des endroits stratégiques pour sa protection.

Le chef d'Hawaïï entama alors un long discours de plus d'une heure sur l'efficacité de la défense du pays ainsi que sur l'importance qu'avait la sécurité de la population dans sa politique. Le lieutenant Williams râla et ronchonna en voyant le discours s'étendre sous les regards amusés de Kelly et Kalakaua qui savaient que la patience n'était pas forcement le domaine de prédilection de leur collègue.

Heureusement au moment où le blond arrivait à sa limite, qui certes n'était pas très haute, on entendit les premiers sons des instruments qui allaient ponctués le défilé. Le gouverneur annonça le début et le plus petit se redressa d'un bond en scrutant les premiers rangs qui arrivaient. A plusieurs reprises il vit son homme fier et beau en tête des troupes. Il avait beau dire que le mot " armée " aligner avec Steve lui faisait toujours peur, il n'en trouvait pas moins que son homme ne serait pas complet sans cette partie de lui. Il semblait accomplit quand il exerçait son métier et honorait sa patrie. Et puis bon. Il portait à merveille son uniforme qui le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Le défilé se déroula à merveille et sans incident. La population semblait ravie au vue des acclamations et des applaudissements à la fin. Un engouement général semblait s'être pris de la foule, sous le charme de cette initiative. Le gouverneur remonta sur l'estrade et demanda le calme dans un signe de main apaisant. C'est alors que le plus petit compris avec horreur que le chef d' Hawaïî allait à nouveau parler. Il jura et n'ayant pas envie d'écouter le gouverneur à nouveau pendant une heure et demie, commença à se déplacer dans les gradins pour prendre congé sous les sourires des deux cousins qui eux ne bronchèrent pas. Daniel réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler entre les rangées et atteindre la sortie. Il passa derrière les gradins en soupirant de soulagement. Puis il regarda autour de lui se demandant ou étaient allés tous les militaires. C'est alors qu'il aperçu au loin une sorte de chapiteau blanc dressé pour l'occasion. Il s'y dirigea donc sans but précis, mais content de s'éloigner des bancs de classe ou il fallait sagement écouter.

A mi - chemin une voie l'interpella.

" Hé Danny. "

L'intéresser se tourna et reconnu Steven à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son homme et se rapprocha de lui. Steve le laissa arriver auprès de lui et lui dit avec un sourire malicieux:

" Tu sais, il me semble que le gouverneur n'a pas fini de parler et que ta place est normalement dans ses estrades."

Il désigna derrière lui, les rangées de bois, d'un signe de main. Danno haussa nonchalamment les épaules et répondit :

" Tu te permets la remarque parce que toi tu es exemptés d'y être. Mais crois - moi j'aurais encore préféré défilé avec toi plutôt que d'avoir à l'écouter encore une fois. "

Un franc sourire amusé s'étala sur le visage de McGarrett qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Williams égal à lui - même. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher tous les deux, sans but précis, en discutant d'un peu de tout. Le brun rigola quand il appris que le lieutenant avait eu besoin d'aide pour venir jusqu'ici et Danny égalisa les score en imitant la mine surprise et ahurie du capitaine de corvette quand il avait appris qu'il devait participer à se défilé.

Alors qu'ils marchaient encore, s'éloignant toujours plus du lieu du défilé, le blond se stoppa d'un coup. Quelques pas devant lui le SEAL s'arrêta aussi pour demander :

" Qu'est - ce qui t'arrive ? "

Le plus petit le détaillait du regard de haut en bas avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il pris son temps avant de répondre :

" Je te trouve tellement sexy dans ton uniforme. "

Sa voix était un murmure plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Le temps de comprendre ses paroles et une lueur malicieuse brilla dans les yeux de Steven. Il franchit d'un pas la courte distance qui les séparaient et se positionna devant son amant.

' Je te fais de l'effet comme ça ? " demanda t- il faussement à Daniel.

Celui - ci sourit et répondit doucement :

" Tu m'en fais toujours, mais je dois dire que l'uniforme ... c'est la prestance, le pouvoir, l'autorité ... C'est du domaine du fantasme. " lui susurra Danny.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Steven qui ferma les yeux en savourant cette douce sensation. Puis il les rouvrit et se penchant sur l'oreille de son amant lui proposa :

" Ce serait bête de laisser cela uniquement dans le domaine du fantasme. "

Au moment où Daniel comprenait le sens de ces mots il l'attrapa par la main le tirant un peu plus à l'écart. Une fois à nouveau dans une sorte de forêt il se retourna et se stoppa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux empreints de désir de son compagnon. Danny se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds réclamant son baiser. Steve ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Williams l'embrassant tendrement. Il sentit le lieutenant passer son bras derrière sa nuque, rendant leur baiser plus profond et sa langue s'immisça dans sa bouche, jouant doucement avec celle du blond.

Aucune voix, aucun bruit ne venait les déranger. Seuls les piaillements oiseaux et le souffle du vent dans les feuilles parvenaient à leurs oreilles. Mais cela semblait faire partie de la bulle qui s'était créée autour d'eux et qui les isolaient du reste du monde.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et déjà la main provocante du blond envoya d'un petit coup le couvre - chef de son amant à terre. Steve voulut protester à propos du respect de son uniforme, mais le blond l'en empêcha en reprenant ses lèvres d'autorité, l'embrassant cette fois - ci sauvagement, alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner sa veste. McGarrett gémit doucement et oublia ce qu'il voulait dire, ses mains s'empressant aussi de défaire la chemise de son amant.

" Tricheur." murmura le plus petit en se retrouvant torse - nu plus rapidement que son homme.

" C'est l'inconvénient de l'uniforme, sourit malicieusement le brun, tu en as plus à enlever. "

Le père de famille frissonna doucement en sentant une brise courir sur son torse. Il se sentit rapidement réchauffé par les mains de son amant commençant à l'explorer et le caresser. Il parcourait son corps de ces gestes experts le faisant frissonner. Il était maintenant de plus en plus dur pour Danny de se concentrer sur la cravate de son capitaine de corvette tant ce qu'il ressentait le détournait agréablement de ce qui se passait.

Pris de pitié Steve décida de l'aider et il abandonna quelques minutes sa douce torture pour défaire le tissu résistant. Danny grommela sous le sourire moqueur de son homme et ils finirent par arriver à enlever la cravate, suivie de près par la chemise du SEAL.

Ils s'allongèrent tout deux au sol, Steven sur Daniel. Le blond maugréa au contact des feuilles mouillées et de la terre un peu humide. Au moins cela rendait le contact avec son dos plus doux. Une goutte d'eau descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un frisson.

" Tu vas devoir me réchauffer. " murmura t -il à Steve.

" Compte sur moi. " répondit McGarrett avec un sourire malicieux.

Il s'empressa de joindre les actes à la parole et s'attaqua au cou de Danno déposant des baisers de plus en plus profond, caressant de sa langue la peau de son amour. Williams gémit de plaisir et ses mains allèrent se perdre sur le dos de Steven, le frôlant sensuellement.

Descendant langoureusement le long de son corps, les lèvres de McGarrett commencèrent ensuite à embrasser son torse. Le lieutenant sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser en lui contrastant avec le ressentit de l'herbe mouillée dans son dos. Le brun lui mordilla les tétons puis les lécha comme doucement comme pour se faire pardonner de pouvoir être brutal quand ils étaient ensemble. Il continua ensuite sa douce course sur toutes les courbes de son amour tel un voyage sur son torse. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression il accentuait la pression de sa bouche sur sa peau si douce arrachant des gémissements étouffés au plus petit. Il insista particulièrement sur les tétons, les faisant rougir et obtenant cette fois - ci un râle plus rauque.

La langue malicieuse du capitaine de corvette se dirigea par la suite vers le nombril de son homme qu'il chatouilla doucement avant d'approfondir à nouveau sa présence sur son corps. Les mains du père de famille se crispèrent dans son dos sous la pression du plaisir ressentit, mais aussi retenu. Il ne pouvait attendre davantage.

Et pourtant, un brin provoquant, le SEAL s'extasia d'abord le long du pantalon de Danny, jouant avec sa ceinture embrassant la peau au - dessus, tâtonnant les alentours sans jamais donner satisfaction totale à Daniel. Afin de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée Williams joignit ses mains et commença à défaire le pantalon de son homme avidement. Steve sourit devant tant d'impatience, mais finit par obtempérer et se lever légèrement pour faciliter le travail de son amant. McGarrett se retrouva donc bientôt nu son boxer et ses chaussures ne tardant pas à rejoindre son pantalon. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur son amant collant sa virilité gonflée par le désir sur le pantalon de Danno lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons. La langue du brun vint cette fois - ci taquiner la lobe de l'oreille de Williams tandis que ses mains se faufilaient entre leurs deux corps soudés pour défaire la ceinture du lieutenant et libérer son érection à l'étroit. Bientôt ses habits rejoignirent ceux du brun à quelques pas d'eux donnant enfin raison au blond.

Rapides et audacieuses, leurs mains se redécouvrirent, se caressant mutuellement. Alors qu'ils l'embrassaient, le capitaine de corvette commença à frotter son membre durci contre celui de son compagnon.

" Mon dieu. " pensa Danny en sentant la sensation de plus en plus profonde issue de la rencontre de leurs deux sexes.

Daniel se laissa aller au plaisir de plus en plus puissant de ces frottements perdant pieds avec la réalité et ces dernières pensées cohérentes. Alors que Williams se sentait de mieux en mieux le SEAL stoppa brusquement les mouvements de son bassin lui coupant tout plaisir et il dû réprimer le gémissement violent de protestation qui voulut passer ses lèvres. Steve c'était redressé sur le côté et venait de s'allonger à côté de lui. Alors que le lieutenant allait mettre en lecture le monologue sur le manque de savoir vivre de le laisser ainsi, il vit Steven se replacer au - dessus de lui, mais cette fois - ci sa tête entre ses cuisses. C'est alors qu'il compris les intentions du brun et par la même occasion avorta toute protestation orale. Le mieux était qu'il continue ce qu'il faisait ...

Il sentit les mains de McGarrett écarter légèrement ses jambes avant d'insinuer sa tête entre ses cuisses. C'est là que le brun saisit son sexe durci dans sa bouche et commença de lents va et vient. Le corps de Danny se cambra à cette douce torture, tremblant au rythme des allées et venues de son amant. La bouche du capitaine de corvette se fit plus langoureuse, descendant lentement le long de son membre, frôlant la limite du supportable pour Daniel. Le lieutenant ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du SEAL, mais il était près à jurer que celui - ci devait sourire malicieusement.

Ce qui donna une idée tout aussi maligne à Danno. Il se leva un peu avec ses coudes et saisit dans sa bouche le sexe emplit de désir de son amour. Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles et il commença aussi des allers et venues en appuyant profondément ses gestes. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir et Steve envahit par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait accéléra son mouvement sur l'érection dans sa bouche. La vision de Williams devint floue alors que le plaisir qu'il ressentait s'intensifiait et le rendait plus présent sur le sexe de son amant. Au paroxysme, la respiration saccadée, le lieutenant se libéra dans la bouche de McGarrett. Grisé par les sensations qu'il éprouvait et qui émanait de son amant le brun ne tarda pas à faire de même éjaculant dans un râle rauque.

Un moment de calme suivi alors leur intense échange. Le capitaine de corvette se redressa et s'allongea auprès de son amant. A nouveau seuls les oiseux et leurs respirations haletantes coloraient le silence de la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes où ils récupérèrent et profitèrent de cet instant ensemble, une voix retentit au travers des arbres.

" Steven ? "

On appelait et recherchait apparemment le SEAL. Steve sourit et Danny soupira pour montrer son mécontentement.

" C'est le défaut de la célébrité, on ne peut pas se passer de moi. " murmura Steven avec un sourire malicieux.

Daniel grogna et répondit :

" Moi je t'aimerais moins célèbre et plus avec moi. "

Le sourire de McGarrett disparut un petit un moment où il paru songeur, puis il revint à la charge sur son visage.

" Ne t'en fais pas Danno, c'est juste le temps d'une journée. Je suis sûr que c'est le gouverneur qui me fait chercher pour me remercier. Après je suis tout à toi. "

Un court silence s'installa ou seule la moue encore un peu boudeuse de Daniel sembla lui répondre. Puis le capitaine de corvette reprit :

" Et puis bon aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas dire non plus que je t'ai complètement délaissé ... " murmura t -il en caressant doucement le torse de Williams.

La malice de son homme ainsi que ses attentions finirent par arracher un sourire au lieutenant qui reconnut qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble, même s'il avait espérer rester plus longtemps dans ses bras.

" Steven ? "

La voix appelant le capitaine de corvette semblait se rapprocher et les deux amoureux décidèrent de se rhabiller avant qu'on ne leur tombe dessus en tenue d'Adam. Le SEAL se permit même de rigoler franchement quand il vit le blond tenter de retirer la terre collée à son dos par la transpiration. Il l'aida à en enlever le plus possible, mais même après cela il en restait toujours un peu et il faudrait attendre la douche pour qu'il en soit totalement débarrassé. Steve fut rhabiller le premier et tendit la main que son amour pris volontiers pour se relever. Puis essayant d'arranger au maximum leurs coiffures et habits ils finirent par se diriger main dans la main vers les gradins.

Fin.

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensez ! :)


End file.
